Colors
by BornOnTheBreakOfDawn
Summary: Love is a mix of colors. That's why it is so beautiful. - a one-shot collection on primary colors. possible manga spoilers. slight au. post and mid-series. Please read and review.
1. Red

Red

To some it means love. To others it means war, but for Amestris' National Military, it's a trademark feature that makes one particular state alchemist stand out amidst the sea of blue uniforms and whatnot. Also known by his long, blond braided hair, young age, and stature, that person goes by the name of Edward Elric.

Why red, some people may ask. When one curious soul, a homunculus named Greed, had managed to ask him that, he simply replied, "It's a badass tough guy color…gets the blood boiling."

To Edward, that was enough reason for him to love the color. However, several months after "The Promised Day", particularly on December, he found a whole new reason to favor red.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. After months of restoring and adjusting Central to the new military command, Edward and his brother, Alphonse, now in his flesh body, were finally allowed to take a vacation and go back to their hometown, Risembool. Both rarely came home for Christmas ever since Edward became a state alchemist. But now they had the chance to visit and celebrate the season with the only people they still considered family after their father's departure and their mother's death – the Rockbells.

Upon arriving at the village, the brothers quietly yet excitedly trekked from the train station all the way to the familiar yellow house atop a small hill where they used to play around in their childhood years. Snow was already falling as they made their way towards the house.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the younger Elric took the chance to break the silence, upon observing the snow cascading from the heavens towards the earth. One snowflake landed on his nose, sending a small tingling sensation on his skin. It was times like these that Alphonse appreciated the fact that he was able to get his body back from the gate. He smiled.

"Yeah…" the older brother, Edward, responded with a heavy breath and grinned as well, slowly removing the glove from his right hand and letting his flesh palm face skywards to catch a snowflake himself. He felt the chilliness of the snow on his hand, sending mild shivers all over his body. His grin widened.

"Look!" Alphonse suddenly called out, pulling Edward from his thoughts. "We're almost home, brother," he pointed to the yellow house on top of a hill and beamed at his sibling. Ed returned the gesture, placed his glove back on his hand, and started to pick up the pace before running towards the house. Al soon followed after and both stopped upon reaching the staircase, momentarily catching their breaths and stalling a bit to think how to surprise the occupants of the house. Just then, the door opened, revealing a young woman trying to chastise her barking dog into silence.

"Keep it down Den; if you don't, you're going outside to sleep for the–", she was cut short after noticing two newcomers standing near the bottom steps of the staircase. Her azure eyes caught two pairs of golden ones staring back at her, both parties sharing the same shocked looks on their faces. A little soon after Edward turned a bit to Alphonse, whispering something to him.

"Forget about the snow being beautiful. I spot something – or someone – else who deserves that praise even more."

Alphonse chuckled.

The brothers' discreet action caught Winry's attention and shook her out of her daze.

"Well are you two coming inside or not?" She turned slightly heading for the door, making her cute red Mrs. Santa Claus dress sway a bit, flowing from her curves.

"We're coming," Al responded when he noticed his brother was still stunned by the sight of their childhood friend and mechanic.

Winry already walked inside the house and Al was also about to follow when he heard his older brother calling him.

"Al…?" Ed started.

"Yes?" Al replied.

Ed's eyes travelled back to their childhood friend and smiled warmly at the sight of her.

"Red is definitely my color."

-End-

Author's Notes: There goes my first chapter for "Colors". To be honest, "Red" was first intended to be a one-shot story for Christmas. But then later on the idea of using a theme, "Colors" I called it, came to me and so I decided to put up a collection of one-shots revolving around the theme. And this is the result. Hopefully you would enjoy reading this one-shot collection set.

I do believe that the theme isn't too new but the concepts for the stories are original.

It took a while to post this because I had this edited by my beta-reader, Auto-Alchemechanicist. My sincerest thanks are dedicated to her.

Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa is the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist and its characters.

Written on: December 24, 2009 (Christmas Eve)

Finished on: December 25, 2009

Setting: Manga-verse; slight AU; post-series


	2. Blue

Blue

The color brings nothing but bitterness on Edward's part ever since he had become part of the country's military. It seems to taunt him of his past mistakes and his desperation to get back what he lost whenever or wherever he sees the color as being worn as a military uniform. It disgusts him to see such color worn by his superiors as well as his subordinates, reminding him that he had come to a point that he had to stoop so low as to become a "dog of the military" just to make up for his personal faults. That is why no one can coax him to wear the uniform even if his life depended on it.

* * *

Edward opens his eyes to greet such a wonderful view of his beloved hometown, Risembool, as he was sitting underneath the cool shade of a tree, recollecting his thoughts. He stares up into the sky, seeing the same color that he had despised the military for. But as he looked on, he couldn't bear any anger towards such color, seeing as it didn't bring bitterness to him, but instead, peace and calmness to his mind and soul. After all he had been through, those were some of the things he needed to help him lift some of his burdens off his shoulders and take a breather every once in a while. And then he felt, rather than heard, a presence approaching him. When it stopped beside him, he shifted his gaze to look at the newcomer. And then he saw them; clear, bright and mesmerizing blue eyes that could even bring the sky to shame. He had thought, even for just a split second that he was staring into the eyes of an angel and when he thought more about it, such a notion wasn't too far off from the beauty he was seeing in front of him. However, when he saw her smile, making her eyes brighten up with warmth and tenderness that he hadn't felt for a long time, a realization came across his mind –

'The color of her eyes is the only blue that I would love and be willing to stare into forever.'

-End-

Author's Notes: I had managed to write this in my sleep-deprived state of mind. How weird of me to get inspired into writing in the early hours of the morning.

Written and finished on: December 28, 2009 (2 -3 AM)

Setting: Manga-verse; mid-series


	3. Yellow

Yellow

Such a color is bright and captivating, never failing to go unnoticed by passers-by. As Edward walked among stores and caught a glimpse of his reflection on a store's glass window, he couldn't help but ponder at times the color of his own hair and eyes.

Gold, he would point out; he has gold colored hair and eyes. A bit of the same hue as yellow, seemingly darker yet can stand out all the same because of its rarity. He used to dislike such features on his body; they seem to spell out 'Hohenheim' to him and reminded him of his hatred towards his very own father. But he couldn't just dye his hair or change his eye color—if that was even possible; he would hate himself more if he would change his appearance just because of his anger towards his old man. Edward Elric is known to have such key features making him stand out from the rest. He also shared the same characteristics with his younger brother, Alphonse, when he had his flesh body. Denying such look would be like Edward denying his own brother.

But there are other reasons why he wouldn't like to change his appearance. They constantly reminded him of two things that would keep him motivated in everything he did. Although such things did not exactly share the same shade as his hair and eye color do, they still resembled the color, if not in a lighter tone.

As he was walking down on the familiar dirt path, he caught sight of one of the two things that would keep his mind set in achieving his goals—the two-story yellow house sitting atop of a small hill. He smiled at the sight; the yellow house would always make him remember of the good times he had shared during his childhood. It was also a sign of hope for him that there were still people who cared and would wait for his and his brother's return even after every failure and triumph they had gained in their travels. His line of thought stopped shortly after his eyes caught something else—and he could catch such a sight even from miles away. A young girl about his age stepped out from the house and into the open seemingly to catch some fresh air. Her hair, let down from her usual ponytail, was dancing with the wind while showing its brilliance and beauty under the light of the sun. His breath got caught up in his throat. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the girl's presence; her long bright sunny yellow locks cascading at her back complemented her so wonderfully. He broke out of his stupor as he noticed her waving her hand towards him, flashing a smile befitting her radiant tresses. He couldn't help but smile back and run towards her. Yes, definitely she's another reason for his drive, and a new realization dawned upon him with regards to the color –

"Yellow means 'home'; she's my 'home'."

And into her welcoming arms he lingered on to that truth.

-End-

Author's Notes: Thank you for reaching the final chapter for "Colors". I hope you enjoyed reading the three stories.

Written and finished on: December 28, 2009 (I didn't notice that I wrote "Blue" and "Yellow" on the same day)

Setting: Manga-verse; mid-series


End file.
